Peaceful Moments
by Curlybear
Summary: Naruto, exhausted after training, is taken to Kakashi's home to rest. There, they have an interesting conversation on many things. Particularly loneliness and ways of dealing with it. In the end, they learn of each others hearts. A nice, sweet story! RR


_HI! It's been a while since I have written anything.. Hope you like this one then. Actually, I wrote this piece a month ago.. I enjoyed writing it. It's really sweet.. There is no action in it or anything, but I, at least, am very pleased! Naruto and Kakashi have a nice conversation! Hope you enjoy this. Anyway, please read and review. It would brighten my day for sure!!!=) Thanks, everyone_!

* * *

The summer breeze blew gently through the sapphire sky, the clouds floating like peaceful angels. Everything was so green, as green as divine emeralds. The long grass, the mighty trees, they wore this colour proudly. The sun shone brightly, radiating a wonderful, strong light. Creatures and the most treasured flowers basked in it, feeling as if they were in heaven. 

In the thick forest, a young boy was training intensely. He found this place advantageous to him, for the young leaves protected him from the powerful sunlight, like a shield. He had trained for many hours now, however, he was not intending to call it a day yet. He was training his unstable chakra-control. Unfortunately, he found it very difficult. He panted heavily, his fists clenched tightly. His clothes were filthy and even torn. He stared blankly at nothing in particular, pearls of sweat dripping slowly down his cheek and forehead.

The boy pulled off his forehead-protector slowly and threw it softly on the dusty ground. His eyes that matched the beautiful sky sparkled magnificently. They shined with an indescribable strength, the will to not give up. They were indeed strong.. But he was feeling tired, very tired actually.. He could not lie to his heart, but he could fool it for a little longer..

'Oh well.. My body will suffer later, but in the end it will be worth it!' He thought, positively. He smiled weakly, before clenching his fists even tighter. Before he could perform any form of movement, he vaguely felt a weak prescence surround him.

'Who could that be?' His tired mind asked. His blue orbs travelled, but spotted nothing.

"Behind you.." The voice uttered softly. Naruto turned around swiftly, only to see his teacher standing infront of him, a lazy look plaguing his features.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, rather loudly. After executing such a sudden movement, he began to feel rather dizzy and his vision was starting to blur drastically.

"What's wrong, are you tired already?" He teased, tilting his head to the side. He gave his student a smile. Naruto's eyes widened by the comment. He snarled slightly before giving Kakashi a strong glare.

"No way!" Naruto shouted. He stumbled, nearly falling over. He straightened his back, trying to convince his sarcastic teacher, even though he could barely stand, not to mention see the jounin.

"Naruto, that was a joke. Listen to me.. Stop this immediatly, for you are in no condition to train anymore.." Kakashi said, his tone extremely serious. He knew that Naruto was completely worn out.. If he trained anymore, he could severely injure his body. Kakashi reflected the same, hard glare that Naruto had given him. Naruto shook his head softly, refusing to listen to Kakashi.

"I am serious.." Kakashi said, calmly.

"No.. Not yet.." He mumbled, weakly. His vision darkened amazingly and his legs were failing to function. He gently closed his eyes and unwillingly welcomed the darkness. Kakashi, with his speed that of lightning, quickly catched him before he could land on the harsh ground.

'Naruto..' He thought.. 'How stubborn you are..' He smiled warmly..

* * *

Naruto's head felt incredibly heavy, as his sapphire eyes flickered open. His vision adjusted to the light and soon he could see clearly. He scanned the room, which was quite unfamiliar to him. It was very neat and tidy, filled with different books and paperwork. He blinked several times, confused as to where he was.. Then he suddenly remembered..

'The forest, I was training there.. I had been training for a long time. Then Kakashi came.. Kakashi!' He leaned forward, thoughts flying through his head. His body was aching tremendously and a dreadful pain pierced his mind. Generally, he felt horrible. Yet his eyes were intense and beautiful as always. It was deadly silent and he began to wonder terribly.

"Hello?" He called, but he recieved no reply. Suddenly, he heard a loud slam coming from afar and then soft footsteps. Shortly afterwards he saw a smiling Kakashi appear by the door..

"Hi, Naruto!" He greeted. He was dressed in black, like before, only without his jounin vest. He smiled again and walked over to the bed.

"Give me your hand.." Kakashi ordered. Naruto outstreched his hand, wearing a still confused look on his face. Kakashi placed a special, familiar item that belonged to Naruto in his hand.

"My forehead-protector!" The boy cried with glee, smiling from ear to ear. He eagerly clutched it and stared at the blue cloth, happily.

"I noticed that you were not wearing it, So I ran back and looked for it." Kakashi said, happily. Naruto looked up at him with the most grateful eyes. Kakashi felt a strange joy in his heart.

"I know how much it means to you.." He added, deeply. He stared into his eyes, before walking away.

"Kakashi-sensei, where am I?" Naruto asked, with an uncertain, yet curious voice. Kakashi turned around to face him, stroking his silver hair with his hand.

"At my place.." He muttered, before leaving the room. Naruto smiled warmly, gratitude shining in his eyes. This was not the first time Kakashi had found him in the woods totally exhausted, but he had never brought him here before.

'Kakashi, do you live alone, like me?' Naruto thought. He scanned the room thoroughly, curious to know how his teacher lived. He suddenly noticed a shelf adorned with several pictures. He saw the infamous picture of team 7, which Naruto also treasured dearly. It showed Sakura squirming girlishly, Naruto and Sasuke glaring at eachother intently and Kakashi holding their heads, smiling proudly.

Next to it, was a picture of four people, two unknown to him. He recognized Kakashi immediatly, as his silver hair and mask were unquestioningly remarkable. His stare was blank, yet he looked slightly aggrivated. His two comrades were grinning widely and his tall teacher, the fourth hokage, was smiling just as happily, his golden hair wild and untamed. Kakashi entered the room once again and noticed Naruto's intense stare towards his shelf. The jounin only smiled, placing some food on the little table beside the bed.

"That was my team when I was a genin.." Kakashi whispered, answering Naruto's unasked question. Naruto's gaze shifted to his teacher's masked face, his onyx eye sparkling.

"I was five there.." Kakashi whispered. A dry chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at the pictures.

"FIVE?" Naruto questioned, loudly, hardly believing his sincere words. Kakashi nodded.

"I became a chuunin at the age of six.." He said, proudly, as he sat beside Naruto on the bed.

"SIX?" Naruto shouted, even more loudly. Kakashi laughed again, amused by Naruto's bewildered reaction.

"Hey, who are those people on the picture?" Naruto asked, curiously. His voice was full of excitement. Kakashi's smile disappeared, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"They were my comrades.." He said, quietly. Silence filled the air, Naruto being for once intoxicated with speechlessness.

"They died, a long time ago.." Kakashi whispered. He suddenly realized that he was revealing his past that he rarely spoke of to anyone. And here he was, telling his loud, annoying student, Naruto.. His thoughts dwelled on those people once again, faint memories flashing before his eyes.

"I am so sorry.." Naruto said, sincerely, his voice timid and low. Kakashi was snapped back into reality by his soft voice. He sighed heavily.

"Don't apologize. It's okay.. They meant alot to me, they still do, but I have managed to move on. That does not mean I have forgotten them, nor does it mean that I do not still think about them. For I always do.. It's just that.." Kakashi paused, for he felt a strange feeling surge through his entire body. He felt rather insecure. He tended to avoid personal conversations, but this time, he felt it was different, or even necessary. However, before he could continue, Naruto interrupted him, surprising him greatly..

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. You don't have to tell me!" He gave his teacher a bold grin, warming Kakashi's heart. The jounin smiled weakly back.

"It's hard for me to speak about it.." Kakashi admitted. He then pulled off his headband gently, revealing his dangerous eye, the sharingan, which was both hard and captivating. There was some sort of soft emotion hidden in his eyes, Naruto thought.

"Then don't speak about it. You can tell me when you are ready!" He said, loudly, a happy tone to his voice. Kakashi shifted his gaze to the young shinobi, who wore his usual, large smile. He chuckled softly and teasingly ruffled his blonde hair.

"Since when did you become so patient? I thought you were dying to know more about me!" Kakashi inquired. Naruto simply smiled again, before rearranging his golden locks enthusiastically.

"Hey, I am always patient! But I am suspicious aswell you know, that is why we ambushed you the other day to pull down your mask! That was really funny!" Naruto laughed boyishly, remembering that rather hilarious day.

"Hey, you did not manage to accomplish that little prank, remember?" Kakashi reminded him, proudly.

"Yeah, too bad." Naruto said, still giggling loudly. Kakashi smiled again. There was a long, pleasant silence, each one of them captured in their own deep thoughts. Naruto, however, could only think of the pain which he was still annoyingly in.. Kakashi, who brought his attention back to Naruto, noticed him shift slightly and grit his teeth, indicating that he was indeed in pain. This made many questions arise in his mind. He did not hesitate..

"By the way, Naruto. Why were you training so hard all by yourself? We went through some tough training yesterday and I clearly ordered you to rest your body today. Can you tell me why you disobeyed me?" Kakashi asked, being extremely direct. He had become serious again. Naruto shifted his gaze to the sheets, thoughts swirling through his mind.

'I was lonely, but I would rather not tell him that. Or..'

Kakashi immediatly felt his uncomfortable aura, as if he was figuring out exactly what to tell him. Kakashi was a patient man, but he wanted to encourage his student to be able to tell him.

"Naruto.. Just tell me.." Kakashi told him, softly, yet seriously. The boy looked at him now, bravery and courage shining in his azure eyes.

'I'll tell him..'

"I.. Was lonely.. I felt cold. I wanted to train to rid of the feeling. I guess it was a bad idea." Naruto muttered, quietly. Kakashi digested the words, listening intently. He nodded slightly, understanding them.

"But it did work a little!" He continued, slowly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"That is no way to treat your body. There are other way of dealing with loneliness." Kakashi said, his voice stern..

"I guess your right.." He agreed.

"But you must have thought that it was the only way at the time. I have also dealt with pain through training many times before. I know.." Kakashi admitted. Naruto looked surprised at first, but nodded shortly afterwards.

"Just don't do it again.. Okay?" Kakashi ordered.

"I won't! I promise!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand to his forehead and saluting boldly. Kakashi laughed before removing himself from the bed. The serious conversation had ended.

"Well, it's really late. You should get some sleep." Kakashi suggested as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Am I allowed to stay? Really? Really?" Naruto asked, lively.

"That's why I brought you here did'nt I?" He answered, smiling as he was about to proceed to the other room. He halted when he heard his student call his name once more.

"Kakashi-sensei, thank you, if it were not for you now, I would have been lonely.." Naruto said, clearly. He sounded serious but that smile never vanished from his young face.

"Yeah.. So would I.." Kakashi simply said and left the room with a slow pace.

'_I am also lonely.. Somehow, you make my heart smile.._'

* * *

_YEY! So, what do you think? Hope I get some reviews. I have decided to work one a romantic story.. I just need a few ideas first.. Please, feel free to give me some suggestions.. Well, Thanks again.. Please review!!!!!!_

-**Curlybear**


End file.
